Morton and Mix
Morton and Mix are characters of HTFF. Bio Morton the brown bull with his partner Mix the golden goat are also known as The Prank Duo. They both are always seen together while making a prank. Morton mostly leads all the pranks and Mix helps his partner to do their main interest. Sometimes, Mix can start the prank or they both do it together. They are actually a very smart team and clever when doing a prank. Their prank sometimes includes some science stuff that is actually very dangerous to others and even themselves. Their typical prank starts with a normal prank but when they keep doing it, their pranks can be deadly. When someone tries to put a prank on them, they can easily detect and avoid it. The duo is always seen hiding somewhere during their prank. Most people get very annoyed when they appear and try to keep away from them but every time they appear in the area, some people will get into their planned pranks. They always make a plan before making a prank for people. Mix is actually mute and never makes any sound. This is why Morton is the one who often leads the pranks. Mix communicates with others by using hand signal and his expression. When doing a prank involving science, Mix leads all the prank while Morton helps him. Mix can be emotional when someone insults him, mostly when someone calls him an idiot or moron. Mix will do something to proves he is not an idiot. They sometimes can end up arguing and fight each other especially when their prank fails. They never give up in making a prank and always try to find a way to complete it. When they're around, one must be very careful when seeing them. They might be very dangerous sometimes. Their deaths mostly involve their own pranks. Episodes Starring roles *Triple Trouble *Side-Kicked *Joking on Mixture (Mix only) *Accident Prune *The Cruise *The Part Where He Pranks You *Morton Hears a Moo *Let's Play Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (Morton and Mix) *Daphne's Backstory (Mix only) *Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice *Bun Bun On the Way! *This is It Featuring roles *Noc Noc in the Hood *BatHood *Who Wants to Be So Girly? *Get 'Em Like You See 'Em *Daphne's Backstory (Morton only) Appearances *Joking on Mixture (Morton only) *Make a Cake, You Guessed It (Mix only) Fates Deaths #Triple Trouble: Morton's head smashed by multiple coconuts and Mix broke his neck. #Sidekicked: Morton is splattered against a wall, Mix is smashed into a tree. #Noc Noc in the Hood: Mix is stabbed in the eyes by Morton's horns, Morton is strangled. #BatHood: Both of them splattered. #The Cruise: Drowned. #The Part Where He Pranks You: Died when the chamber collapsed. #Morton Hears a Moo: Mix is ran over, Morton dies of head trauma after crashing. #Get 'Em Like You See 'Em: Killed inside the pile-up. #Bun Bun on the Way!: Killed by numerous critters. #This is It: Mix is ran over, Morton splatters into the ground. Kill Count *Lifty - 1 ("Triple Trouble") *Shifty - 1 ("Triple Trouble") *Scrap - 1 ("Triple Trouble") *Marlin - 1 ("Triple Trouble") *Pranky - 2 ("Triple Trouble", "This is It") *Beehive - 1 ("Triple Trouble") *Bushy - 1 ("Joking on Mixture") *Gator - 1 ("The Part Where He Pranks You") *Cuddles - 1 ("The Part Where He Pranks You") *Squabbles - 1 ("The Part Where He Pranks You") *Drama - 1 ("The Part Where He Pranks You") *Handy - 1 ("The Part Where He Pranks You") *Ellie - 1 ("Morton Hears a Moo") *Pointy - 1 ("This is It") *Biohazard - 1 ("This is It") *Walter - 1 ("This is It") *Stacy - 1 ("This is It" along with Walter) *Emojie - 1 ("This is It" along with Graves) *Graves - 1 ("This is It" along with Emojie) *Sweet - 1 ("This is It") *Generic Tree Friends - 1+ ("This is It") Gallery Trivia *Morton and Mix are some of the characters who made a return from their owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Zee, Snapshot, Quartz, Emojie, Oscar, Angie, Zet, and Walter. Morton was a whale and Mix was a dolphin. *Although Mix is mute, someone can easily understand what he's trying to say by understanding his hand signs and expression but sometimes don't. *In Daphne's Backstory, Mix is a cockney and has such a low and melodic voice, according to Morton. *Mix in The Part Where He Pranks You is very similar to Wheatley in Portal 2. **Both of them are actually a protagonist in the early part of the story, become an antagonist a moment later and then realize their mistake in the end. **Mix, in his owner's old comic, actually had a cockney accent (although he had only a talking line). Similar goes to Wheatley, who is also a cockney. **Both of them get angered when being called a moron. *There's 1% chance that Mix '''able '''to talk. Category:Fan Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Gold Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Pranksters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Mute characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bovine Category:Sheep and goats Category:Season 77 Introductions Category:Characters with relatives